


Sally Face Medieval AU

by anxious_xeno



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_xeno/pseuds/anxious_xeno





	1. Chapter 1

So here is the basic concept of how I got them into the Medieval times.  
Everyone from the Apartment lives in the castle of the King Henry. The group finds another way to meet each other.

Sally: Prince

Larry: Huntsman

Ash: Witch

Todd: Smith

Neil: Knight

Travis: Priest

Chug: Chef

Maple: Consultant

Lisa: 1st Maid

Henry: King

Gizmo: Horse of Sal

Robert: Pub Owner

Soda: Menial

Mr. Addison: Dungeon Master

Ms. Rosenberg: Oldest Witch

College Kids: Servants

Red Eyed Demon: Bandit Leader

Cult Members: Bandits

Sal:  
Sally the Prince of the Kingdom makes a trip with the Queen to the neighboring kingdom. There the queen negotiated a peace and trade treaty. The negotiations went well and the queen discovered a little orphan girl. She reminded her of the advisor's daughter who had died a few years ago. She took the girl home with her. On the way, however, they were attacked by bandits. The girl was able to hide in a ditch during the attack. Diane was killed trying to protect Sal. Sally was captured and tortured. After weeks he was rescued by the knights. He had many scars on his face and a blind eye from the torture. Since then Sally was not allowed to go outside anymore but after years in loneliness he sneaked out into the forest again and again.

Larry:  
Larry was the son of a hunter of the castle. From an early age he learned the things of nature, reading tracks, building and setting up traps himself and fighting. He grew up with the blacksmith's child as his only friend and formed a strong friendship with him. Until his father disappeared one day in the forest. His mother continued to work hard in the castle. So Larry became the new hunter of the castle very young. He went out again and again to find his father. The dungeon master often helped him as a teacher.

Ash:  
Ashley doesn't know her parents. She has always been raised by a witch clan. She learned the art of herbs and witches. She was accommodated with one of her mentors in a hut in the forest. There were no other witches there to not endanger them, while Ashley learned to control her powers. She didn't know anyone at her age since there were no other offspring witches.

Todd:  
He learned the work from his father and had a very ordinary childhood. He would have a great friendship with the child of the hunter of the castle. Since he was the blacksmith of the royal family, he was reasonably wealthy and popular among the daughters of the people. However, he never felt a romantic attraction to one of the applicants. They were often good-natured and friendly, but there were never sparks. Until he met Neil.

Neil:  
Neil was never interested in love, he wanted fame and popularity. So he passes the king's greatest tasks. Each he had passed except for the most important: to find the queen's murderers. Since he rode through the forest again and again to find clues, his horse lost a horseshoe. He went to the smith by himself for the first time, since his squire had lessons and got to meet Todd.

Travis:  
He was always raised religiously. He always trusted in a greater power and lived for it. Chug was one of his favorite monks because he always listened well. But it was the day when his favorite had to leave. Travis was sad but proud of the popularity Chug received. So it came that Travis often visits Chug in the castle.

Chug:  
He was always busy in the kitchen and at some point he even became famous for it. He would prepare the best dishes in the world. So it was to come to the king's ears. He was hired and quickly became the chef of the castle.

Maple:  
She was an orphan child forked up by the queen of the neighbouring kingdom. But on the way to the new home the carriage was attacked. Maple fled and quickly found herself in the capital. There she was found again and adopted. This time from the advisor family. They recognized her potential and since the family had no successor, Maple took over the office after a few years. During her work she got to know Chug. Together they formed a family.

Lisa:  
She was always a modest lady who loved to care for others, especially her son. She was always engaged and does her work even after the death of her husband. She helped as much as she could and was always there for her son because he had to grow up quickly.

Henry:  
He was a king who was called good-natured. He always wanted justice. But he became calm after Dianne's death. After that he was very introverted and hardly talked. It improved over the years. Especially thanks to Niel who always worked on his wife's case.

Gizmo:  
Sal got Gizmo after the accident, who should help Sal to get his head free but should only ride in the garden of the castle.

Robert:  
Robert was often the therapist of many nevertheless a few guests sting out. Even the prince came into his bar to drink and to chat out his worries and to forget.

Soda:  
She was always used inside the castle as a Menial.

Addison:  
As a prison guard he always wore a mask and did not open the door at all but only the door spy. So he was not recognized and protected himself from the families of the convicts.  
Larry often came to him after his father's death if he had problems or needed advice.

Rosenberg:  
As the oldest of the witches, she had long been responsible for the witches of this kingdom. She prevented witch-hunts and distracted the people from supernatural events. But she was also completely perplexed when she was assigned a child by the Council of Witches to develop its great talents. But Ashley was much more uncontrollable than they thought, so they couldn't stay in the village. They moved into a hut. Nobody should ever find them there. 

Well I guess we move on to the story shall we?.......


	2. Good Morning

He woke up and already saw his servant at the end of his bed. "Not even one second of privacy, huh?", he thought to himself rolling his eyes. "Good morning your highness." The calm voice of his "Babysitter" filled the room. Sal sat up and forced him to a smile and a nod. "What do I have to do today, CJ?" he asked while he stood up to stretch. "Today is the ball and before that your father wants to speak to you, your highness. Also, Gizmo needs to get groomed and needs some new horse shoes, so we will go to the royal Smith today, your highness.". Sal tried to get rid of his bedhead and nodded in thoughts. "And when are you going to stop that thing with "your highness" like I asked you to?" Sal turned to CJ and raised a brow. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Sal gave in and waved his Bodyguard out of the room and walked to his desk.

CJ nodded and disappeared . Sal placed his head in his hands after he sat down. CJ is just going to stand outside until he is finished with everything. At least Sal got his father to convinced him that much of privacy. After his 20th birthday Sal talked to his father about this and was finally able to talk him into letting him get ready by himself. Now after 4 moths he had finally some routine in it. He looked up into the mirror in front of him.

A scarred face looked at him. On his whole face, lines made their way through. Over his cheeks, forehead, nose and one even over his left Eye. A white and broken eye. His blue hair were everywhere. "Well time to fixed that mess on my head", Sal sighed while getting the water bowl to wash his face.

After some time, he was finished. He even braided one little streak of his hair and put in some feathers because of the ball.

He stepped out of his room and was once again greeted by CJ. "Are you finished, your highness" The blond guy eyed him to search for some flaws in his appearance. "Yes let's go I'm starving!" They made their way to the dining hall. Sal mocked CJ while they walked, as always and he just gave no reaction, as always.

"You know it's no fun when you do nothing, right?" Sal sat down while he gave CJ a sad face. He just smiled and got to his spot right beside the big entrance of the hall. Sal just sighed and got some bread of the table.

"Good morning! How are you doing, my son?" Henry greeted Sal while he was taking a seat in front of him. Sal just put some bread in his mouth, so he just coughed up a "good morning". "I hope CJ already talked to you about your schedule today?" Henry asked. Sal just nodded with his mouth still full of bread. "So, you are informed that we'll announce that I'll still will rule this Kingdome after you turn 21?"

Sal almost choked on his food after he heard that. He looked at CJ, who looked as surprised as him. He knew that CJ will get in trouble if he said no. His father probably forgot to tell him and thought he did. So, Sal just played along. He swallowed the bread and replied "Yes of course! I was very surprised that that is your plan, father."

"Yes, I mean, you never really went outside by yourself and you need to learn so much more before you rule a whole Kingdome.", he chuckles at the end, getting some ham on his bread. "Oh....."Sal replied "Well I have to get to the Smith to get new shoes for Gizmo. When do you want to meet to talk before the ball, father?" He asked while standing up and getting ready to go. "Well just whenever your finished with your tasked today. Just meet me in the throne room." Sal gave no response and rushed out of the room. Letting CJ chase him out and loosing him.

After Sal made his way to his horse, he started complaining. "What gives him the right to judge me not going out alone when he doesn't let me! I was never probably alone since the incident, because he wants to "protect" me and now he wants to avoid getting me on the throne! He is insane! I swear Gizmo I will get rid of this Babysitter and will go for a ride alone through the woods someday." Sal whispered to Gizmo after he saw CJ appearing in the stall.

"Your Highness I beg you not to run out of my sight so I can fulfil my task of protecting you." CJ says a bit out of breath. "Yes of course CJ, I'm sorry if I made you problems." "No of course not your highness. I just want to fulfil the task, that your father gave me, perfectly." Of course, he wants. Everybody wants to dance to Henry's music and serve him. He is the best King this Land got in 200 years after all. He just has his flaws as father.

He never really was invested into Sal's life. He even wasn't there for his 9th to 16th Birthday because he was always in another Kingdome or just "busy" sitting in his throne room. Sal missed his mother very much. She was the one who sat with Sal on the Balcony stitching, while Sal played with his wooden knights and horses. The last thing Henry did for Sal without Sal asking for it, was giving him Gizmo. That's why Gizmo was really important to the young prince. He reminded him that somewhere in his sad and quiet father, there is his old loving and caring self.

The incident changed a lot for the royal family and their servants. The Queen was loved by everyone. "Hey CJ" Sal asked while currying Gizmo. "Yes, your highness?" "Would you......you know what? Never mind, let's go to Todd."


	3. Strange Soulmates

Todd worked on some new designs for Armor when Sal entered his forge. The orange curls stuck to his forehead and little sweat drops made down their way to his cheeks." You know that you technically are only supposed to do normal smith stuff..." Sal chuckled while saying that. Todd looked up from his worked and smiled. "Yeah but what would be the fun of that just doing the same stuff everyday", Todd whiped his forehead with his sleeve.

They both laughed. "Well what is the newest invention?" Sal got over to the anvil to look at the project. "It's just a new material. I am trying if it would rather work better as Armor or as a weapon. Over there...", he pointed to a row of varieties of weapons hanging on the wall."... are the prototypes. Neil is coming later to test everything and for that we will go into the woods and maybe hunt some animals." Sal saw the sparkles in Todd's Eyes.

The sparkle when he talks about his new inventions and creations. It's excitement and passion. "Or Neil is just going smash it against a tree like always..." Sal said with a smirk on his face. After that, Todd's face dropped from excitement into disappointment. Neil always had his habit of whacking every new weapon he gets against a tree but Todd didn't enjoyed it as much as Neil because it made the things stump pretty fast and he was the one who had to fix it after all.

"I'm sure he still appreciates your work Todd. I mean I love it even tho I am not allowed to have any of it." Sal quickly said to lift Todd's mood again. "Yeah, of course he just has a crazy way of showing that." The Smith smiles and looks at the little wooden sword and shield he has on his shelf.

*Flashback*

"Well another day without any purpose riding around the woods..." Neil throws frustrated his Helmet into the corner of the workshop. "Still haven't found those bad boys?" Todd said in a dramatic voice while he was polishing an axe. "Yeah the Bandits just disappeared since the soldiers saved Prince Sally. They are still making trouble in the Kingdom but they never get caught...."

Yes the Bandits from Dogma, also known as "The Blood Crew" terrorized the Kingdome since Henry got on the thrown and changed a lot of rules, lowered the deaths sentences and torture punishments. Which a couple of people didn't like. So, they rebelled against the whole kingdom. 

"I'm sure you will catch them one day." Todd said hopeful. "But every day I am not catching them, they will steal more and eventually hurt and kill more people and I will feel like it's my fault because I didn't stop them. I had that so many times and it will just get worse!" Neil got more frustrated with every word he said. At this point he sat down on a little chair and rested his head in his hands.

Todd walked over to him and took his hands. While he knelled in front of him and said with the softest voice he could do:" Look at me Neil." He looked up and Todd saw tears rolling down of the knight's face. A normally strong and independent man, showing his vulnerable and weak side. 

"It's not your fault and will never be. It's the fault of them, being the Bastards they are. Just being selfish and evil. You are strong and the nicest and kindest person in this entire kingdom and you will catch them and give them the punishment they deserve, because you look after this kingdom and protect everyone you can. So, you can do this. It is indeed a tough challenge, but you can do that."

Neil nodded slightly and began to catch himself again. He wiped of his tears and lifted his head. "You are right. I can do it! Haha... I should always have you by my side to remind me ey? You are always lifting me up, Thank you. That reminds me I made something for you." He stood up and got out to his horse to pick the present out of the pockets.

Todd patiently waited sitting on the floor, being happy he helped his friend feeling better. As soon as Neil got back inside Todd raised an eyebrow. "You got a present for me? And you did it yourself?" "Yes, and you have to guess in which hand it is." Neil sat next to Todd on the floor having his hands behind his back.

The Ginger excitedly pointed instantly at Neil's left Arm. "You sure?" He nodded "Yes because I know you are originally a left-handed person." Neil looked a bit shocked Todd continued: "Yeah because you still do little things with your left, like picking up stuff and everything. Don't worry I don't mind." He smiled from one ear to another.

(In earlier times the left hand was, to be just simple, the bad side. You weren't allowed to eat or do anything with your left hand except things in the bathroom. So, it was the "dirty" side)

The Knight just smiled and put his left hand in front of him. There was a little shield made out of wood. Todd's eyes lightened up. "You made this for me? Thank you, I love it!" Todd took the present and looked at it a bit closer. 

"Yeah but I also got this." Neil said and showed his other hand with a little wooden sword in it. "I have a lot of time while I'm patrolling so I made you these. I mean at this point you made a couple of them for me. So, I wanted to give you one back."

Todd just sat there, mouth opened. He never got such a thoughtful gift. He inspected both of the wooden masterpieces and nearly was brought to tears out of happiness. "I....... Neil I......... I love it......I am out of words.... thank you." Todd tripped over his words and hugged Neil when he gave up trying to talk. After he let go of him, they just looked at each other. It wasn't weird, but rather nice and peaceful. So peaceful they didn't realized how close their faces got to each other. Todd noticed Neil glancing at his lips.

"Wait what is happening?!" Todd thought to himself before he felt Neil's warm and soft lips on his.

*End of flashback*

That was the best Day of Todd's life. He never felt so good with anyone and he knew it was absurd but it felt to good to be bad.

Sal found it out shortly after because Todd forgot about a appointment he had with the blue haired royalty. So, Sal caught them. But he was not bothered by it. Todd and Neil had a much of explaining to do and Sal first was very confused but in the end, he was happy that Todd found someone who made him happy.

"Hey Romeo. I still need the horse shoes for Gizmo, please come back from dreamland." Sal snapped his fingers in front of Todd's face to get him out of his trance. "Ohh ehmm .... what?.......Right your horse." Sal just laughed and Todd got all the things to get to work.


	4. Most Loved Thing

After Gizmo got his new Jewellery, Sal thanked Todd and got to the paddock. He needed to clear his head before all the people would arrive. CJ stood at the side and watched Sal riding his horse. "I don't want to go! People will stare as always! They will 'be sorry' and everything and I hate that!" Sal started the conversation shouting while he still rid Gizmo. CJ nodded to himself. "I know that, but maybe the stares will get less as when you show yourself more often, your highness!" "How should I do it when I'm stuck in this castle CJ! My father won't let me! I would go out more but I can't." Sal started to get slower and stopped before CJ.

"I am living in luxury and I'm thankful for that but I have the feeling that father would rather have me dead than my mother. I really miss her but I can't even mention mother in front of him because he would just lose his manners and would demand me to leave. Seeing him like this breaks my heart. Would you have preferred I had died?" Sal looked at CJ. "No of course not your Highness. Otherwise I would have never had the honour of serving you your Highness. I really enjoy watching after you and you shouldn't think like that, your father and the whole kingdom would have been heartbroken over your death your highness. Your mother died protecting you, 'the most loved thing she had in her life'. That's what my mother always called you when she served your mother."

CJ smiled at Sal thinking about the things his mother told him about Queen Diane. Sal looked on the ground and started to giggle a little. The giggling turned into laughter." Hahaha!! Well maybe but let me tell you something my dear CJ." He looked up to him in total confusion. "I finally got you to forget to say your highness at the end of your last sentence. Finally, after so many tries, I finally got it!" Sal nearly fell of his horse laughing. CJ looked really ashamed all of a sudden. "Don't worry I really don't mind it, I really prefer it. Please continue to forget it when it's just the two of us. I am human just like you CJ and see you as a friend." He prepared to start riding again. "And thank you for listening, I know it is your duty to be here but I am really thankful for it." Sal rid of again.

CJ just smiled and watched him again riding Gizmo around the paddock. After a while he heard someone shouting his name. "CJ!!! Hey!!" he looked around. Sal obviously didn't noticed it, he was concentrating on riding. "Behind you!!" He turned around and saw a familiar face smiling at him. "Larry. What are you doing here?" he smiled back. "I was getting a new dagger because mi......wait is that the prince?" He noticed the horse and his equestrian.

"Yes I'm looking after him as always but he is concentrating on riding right now." Larry looked a bit curious. "I never really saw him. I am rarely in the castle because I don't have a purpose there and otherwise you can't really meet him." Larry explained. "Well I'm sure you'll meet him officially sometimes. What can I do for you?" CJ leaned on the fence and crossed his arms. "Yeah here." He gave him a little bow. "Give that Soda please, Maple said Soda always thinks it's cool when she sees me with it. So, I made her a little one to play with."

CJ looked at the bow and smiled. "How does it come that you always think of others? You should rest sometime you know that, right?" "I will don't worry but today I have to get some venison for the Ball today. Chug says he needs some more, so I'm doing that." "Well then I'll not bother you anymore." Larry smiled and said goodbye. "I'll see you later in the kitchen?" The huntsman nodded. "I'm not giving up the opinion to get some drinks with you guys." CJ gave him a smirked and waved him goodbye while Larry walked away.

Behind him he heard Gizmo getting close. "Who was that? A friend of yours?" The Prince got of his horse while he was still in motion. "The huntsman. He is a very kind and nice person your hig......Sally." Sal led Gizmo out of the paddock and smiled as he heard that CJ patched his words. He looked down and saw the little bow. "And this?" "Oh it's a present for the daughter of the Consultant and the Chef. He made it for her as a gift because she is fascinated by bows." "He seems really nice. I'm looking forward to meet him when I'm the King." This reminded him of the conversation he had with Henry this morning. "Well if I ever be king....", he growled quietly.

"The sun is setting we should get going. You still have to get yourself ready and talk to the King." CJ tried to change the topic. "Of course. I'll just get Gizmo into the shed" With his head down he walked of. In the stable he took Gizmos tackle off and gave him some carrots. "Someday we will ride through the woods and just have some fun running around. I promise Giz" he petted him and went to get ready.


	5. Finally

After Sal changed into his Ball outfit he went into the Throne room. There his father was talking to his Consultant, Maple. "Ah, Sal my dear son how are you doing? " Sal approached his father rolling his eyes. "I'm.....fine I guess" He stopped at the bottom of the throne pedestal and made a halfhearted bow. His father nodded at him and Sal straightened his back. Maple smiled at him which lifted his mood a bit. She was always a good filter to his father. "So I wanted to talk about the announcement we are going to give on the Ball today.", his father continued to explain. "That I don't will be King on my 21st Birthday?" Sally mumbled angrily. "Yes that. We have to announce that and I guess I have to explain it to you."

"You guess?!" Sal thought to himself getting even more angry. "You know that you aren't allowed to go around alone or even go outside...That results in you not having enough experience with the Kingdom or just living on your own...Which means you're not capable of...." Sal cut his father off." Are you serious?! Are you even listening to yourself?! Father how can you speak like that, I am doing what I am supposed to do and to that I'm having less possibilities to become King?"

Maple made big Eyes and looked at the King which was sitting in his Throne shocked. Sal never got loud around of him. Henry started chuckling a bit "Well...I hope that doesn't happen again because that is not what I taught you about respect, Sal. You are just the Prince and you are too naive to rule a whole Kingdom. You have to know at least your way around the whole Kingdom and...." 

"HOW?! You caged me in this castle! You hired a Babysitter to follow me around and he is not even calling me by my name and just calling me 'Your Highness'. I have enough of it, Father. You are doing what you want since the Death of Mother! She will not come back through that and she wouldn't have wanted this!" Sal yelled at this point that his voice echoed in the room's walls. Maple got a few steps back. She just hoped to get out of this mess as soon as possible.

Henry looked at Sal. Sal stared back. He didn't knew what his father would do now. He never disobeyed his order and never really mentioned his mother because Henry grieved about Diane's death so much. "Sal....I took care of you and protected you. Why are you lacking of respect?! What you are doing right now shows even more that you are not ready yet to become King! You are now getting ready for the Ball with no back talk! I don't want to hear anything what you think your mother would do if she was alive!"

The prince rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course, you're back trying controlling me but what will you do, if I disobey? Lock me up? Or are you not making me King? I have enough!" Sal stormed out of the thornroom as his father yelled after him. Sal ignored it and ran. How could his father be like t. He wasn't the only one who lost a lved one that day. He didn't had any right to control Sal like this. While he was running through the castle, being in his own thought he noticed he Arrived in a rather unknown wing of the castle. He could still find his way back but he decided to wonder around to search for a spot to think.

Wondering around he found a wooden door that catched his eye. He hoped for an empty room to just be alone and get his thoughts sorted. He reached out for the door handle and opened the door. Sadly there wasn't a room but a spiral staircase. For one second he was disappointed but his curiosity led him down the stairs. He never knew he would get that curious about the prison he was locked in.

After a minute or two of spiraling down the stairs he found a second door. He blindly opened it and stomped into the room. But it wasn't a room but the forest... Wait the forest? After some steps Sal looked around him. There were trees...and leafs on the ground....and...no...walls. Sal needed some time. He was outside. He was outside of the castle. He laughed in disbelieve. "YEEEEEEESSS" he laughed started to run. His anger was blown away he couldn't believe his luck. He was finally outside without a bodyguard and everything just him and the leaves under his shoes. He laid down in a pile of leaves just looking at the sky. He realized now how much he was smiling.

After his high of happiness his anger at his father came back. "How should I know when he doesn't teach me. I tried to make him happy after everything that happened but he just thinks I'm still a child. I am 20 right now. I was ok when he already skipped my coronation when I was 18 but now? I asked him so often to teach me.....to show me how to be a good King. Why didn't he taught me?" Sal felt a tear running down his cheek...He never thought he would cry because of his father.

Why did this day happen? Why did he loose his mother...Sal missed her so much. He missed his old dad so much. He missed his old life. So much. At least he had Maple because all of this. She sometimes helped when Henry got too strict. She reminded the King of his "kind heart" and just giggled with Sal then and there. She was a silent supporter and had a good mind. He really appreciated her. Her and her smile she gave him when his father talked to much and he gave her his annoyed look. He was happy for her and Chug and of course their child he heard about. Sadly, he wasn't able to meet their child yet. He talked to the Servants a lot more than his father which wasn't a surprise after they were his only friends he had.

While he was absorbed in thoughts a big crack let him jump out of it. After that there was a big scream and a thump. He looked around and saw where the sound was coming from. "Ahhhh damn sard*!! That hurt!" He saw a man in a huntsman uniform swearing at the bottom of a tree. "Hey! Is everything okay?" Sal asked as he got close.

((*Medieval swear word for the word fuck))


	6. Shouldn't you be in the castle?

"Well then I'll not bother you anymore." Larry smiled and said goodbye. "I'll see you later in the kitchen?" The huntsman nodded. "I'm not giving up the option to get some drinks with you guys." CJ gave him a smirk and waved him goodbye while Larry walked away.

Tonight the servants and workers of the castle would have a little get together in the kitchen while the royalty would have the ball. It's a thing they do every festival and it's one of Larry's few moments where he is in the castle just to have fun and not to work. He spends most of his time in the woods and in his cabin. I mean who could blame him? A beautiful, green woods with animals and mysteries right in front of his nose. So many things unexplored. That was the thing his dad would say all the time.

Well it's his job what did he expect. He got onto his horse and rode to his hut. When he arrived, he opened the door and put his things on the desk. He looked at his new dagger again. It had a simple Leather handle with a two-sided blade. He played with it a bit and tried to throw it. It landed in the desk plate with a little wiggle. "Wow Todd did a really good job on that one. I didn't even used that much force to throw it." He talked to himself as he pulls it out of the plate. He got to his fireplace and looked in the pot hanging over the still warm coal.

There were still some leftovers of the stew Chug made for him so he took care of that. After getting rid of his hunger he got outside to feed and curry his horse. He made an imaginary To-Do-List:

· Get the hay out of the attic

· Refill the wild feeding place with the hay

· Check the traps for venison

· Bring it to Chug (but not really necessary today but logical to do it when he goes to the event in the kitchen today)

· Bring some wine

Well not much but something. The event starts with the sunset, so he has enough time to finish the list. "Hmmm how about you stay here today? You can rest today. You deserve a day off." Larry said to his Tinker (A horsebreed) while he petted him on its nostril. It neighed quietly in return. He smiled and went off.

The attic was a weird place. At least so he thought since his Dad showed him when he was child. The spiderwebs, dust and sometimes the nests from swallows. Some kind of magic. He thought of the old times as he checked of his List. When he checked one of the traps (this one was also empty) he heard someone screaming. What? Normally there is no one but him in these woods...

He couldn't locate from where the scream was coming so he looked around and saw a tree he often climbed up to see over the woods to search for diverse things.... Deer, boar or his Dad. He took the chance and climbed his old path up to the treetop. On top he looked around and pinched his eyes. Not that that would help but old habits never die. He saw a red and blue dot getting fast into his direction.

The dot is laughing like a little child. Larry watches the dot turn into a human...A human he already saw today but from afar. It's the prince! Prince Sally!! What is he doing here and why is he alone? Larry's sight followed the royalty as he falls down into a pile of leaves in front of the tree he was sitting in. Where is AJ? Isn't he supposed to watch over him at all times? He takes a closer look as he thinks about it.

His face isn't as bad as everyone says. Yes, there are the infamous scars all over his face and one Eye looks like it is blind but all the horror stories about how he looks like a deformed monster are outraged. There was even one time he heard the rumor about that half of his face is gone and you could go insane looking at him. "No, he looks rather neat and cute.", Larry thinks to himself as he leans carefully climbs to the end of the branch he was standing on.

Somehow, he can't take his Eyes from him. He looks at him and the Prince's face turns sad. He hears a sniff "Is he crying?" He wasn't even able to end his thought, when he heard a big crack and felt his support under his feet disappearing. He couldn't hold back the scream as he fell down. He hit the floor and felt every single bone in his body. "Ahhhh damn sard!! That hurt!" He cursed as he catches his breath again. "Hey! Is everything okay?"

He tried to get quiet and hide but gave up when he locked Eyes with the Prince. Sal had worried Eyes as he approached him. Larry wasn't even sure if he was allowed to talk to him. What should he do? He couldn't just stay quiet when the prince talks to him. "I ehh ehmmm I....." He stuttered as he just stared at the blue-haired man. Sal laughed a nervous and offered a hand to Larry to help him get up. "I'm fine, Your Majesty.", he said quietly as he grabbed his hand looking down and getting on one knee to hint a bow.

"No...please don't..." Sal signed as he saw Larry subservient kneeling in front of him. „I am just a human like you. You don't have to act like a puppy. Let me help you up." Sal pulls on the Huntsman's Arm which led him to look up. "Oh of course. I apologize." Larry stood up with a little moan as he tried to ignore the slight pain in his leg. "It is okay. Are you injured?" He eyed the now a lot taller man up and down to look for any injuries. "No I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a little pain in the leg but that never killed somebody." Larry laughs and scratched his neck. Sal just smiles up at him.

"I guess you know who I am but I think we didn't have the pleasure to officially meet yet. So, I'm Prince Sal. Son of King Henry and heir of the throne....at least I hope I am." Sal started the to introduce himself. "Oh of course! It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am the royal Huntsman Larry Johnson. The Johnson family has been in your families service for generations and it looks like I will have the honor of serving you."

"Weren't you talking to AJ earlier? He told me about you and you gave him the little bow, didn't you?" Larry's eye's widened a bit when he asked. Oh I didn't thought you noticed me." "Of course. You seem like someone with a kind heart." Sal again smiled bright at the tall guy. "Thank you. But I hope you don't mind me asking .....shouldn't you be in the castle?" Sal suddenly looked down at his fidgeting hands. What lie would be believable enough to explain being out alone after being locked up for over 15 years....


End file.
